1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multilayer field emitter element and to a display assembly comprising same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of field emitter devices, wherein cavities are formed in a base structure comprising a gate electrode member circumscribingly overlying the cavities and the emitter tip elements are formed in the cavities by suitable deposition of emitter material, the excess emitter material employed to form the tip elements must be removed from the gate layer in order to open the cavity and expose the emitter tip element for its subsequent use as an electron emitter when the tip element therein is energized by imposition of a potential difference thereon.
In such fabrication, the deposition on the gate of the emitter material during formation of the emitter elements can impose on the gate significant stresses which may in some instances resulting in cracking, propagation of stresses in the structure of the field emitter article which may damage the structure or components thereof, or causing the subsequent liftoff of the excess emitter material disproportionately more difficult. Materials which might otherwise overcome such mechanical and morphological difficulties are typically unsatisfactory or less desirable as emitter element materials of construction.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved emitter fabrication and materials which overcome the aforementioned difficulties.